talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Arcadia
Tales of Arcadia is a computer-animated trilogy franchise created for Netflix by Guillermo Del Toro, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. Production Guillmero Del Toro originally wanted to create a live-action series called "Trollhunters", but due to budget concerns, he made them into a series of books. Dreamworks wanted to make a film adaptation of the books, but they eventually decided to make the television series instead. On November 6, 2017, Del Toro announced that he would expand the series into a trilogy of spin-offs, 3 Below and Wizards. Synopsis Tales of Arcadia follows the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures, and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. Installments ''[[Trollhunters|'Trollhunters']]' '(2016-2018) ''DreamWorks Trollhunters is from the limitless imagination of acclaimed filmmaker Guillmero Del Toro that comes with a tale of two worlds set to collide in an epic saga. When ordinary teenager Jim Lake Jr. stumbles upon a mystical amulet on his way to school one morning, he inadvertently discovers an extraordinary secret civilization of mighty trolls beneath his small town of Arcadia. Suddenly destined to play a crucial role in an ancient battle of good and evil, Jim is determined to save the world – right after gym class! Part One (2016) The first half of Part One focuses on Jim becoming the Trollhunter and discovering evil trolls called "Gumm-Gumms", who wish to free their leader, Gunmar, from the Darklands by collecting pieces of the Killahead Bridge (the portal to Gunmar's Darklands), headed by changeling Walter Strickler and Gunmar's son, Bular. The second half of Part One focuses on Strickler attempting to take leadership of his own community and going rogue by unleashing a dormant ancient troll, Angor Rot, to kill the Trollhunter. Jim and his friends band together to rescue Claire's baby brother, Enrique, who was taken by goblins to the Darklands, by finding the three lost Triumbric Stones to create a powerful weapon that will kill Gunmar once and for all. Part Two (2017) Part Two focuses on Jim and his friends after he has returned from the Darklands. He has succeeded in rescuing Enrique, but the evil Gunmar and several of his minions have been released into the human world and are set on taking over. Jim's friends get more focus and some major events begin to happen such as Steve and Eli forming a supernatural fighting team of their own, Blinky having a not-so-happy reunion with his presumed deceased brother, Trollmarket being taken over after a mole is found in the midst, and something really dark happens to Claire. Part Three (2018) Part Three focuses on the fates of the human and troll civilizations hanging in the balance. The Trollhunters are racing to stop Gunmar and the resurrected Morgana from bringing about the Eternal Night and shrouding the world in darkness forever. To defeat them, the team must seek out the legendary wizard Merlin to unlock his ancient magic and unleash a powerful weapon which will alter the course of their lives forever. ''[[3 Below|'3 Below']]' '(2018-present) ''DreamWorks 3 Below tells the story of two royal teenage aliens, Princess Aja and Prince Krel, and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land on Earth in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet. Part One (2018) Part One of 3 Below focuses on two royal Akiridion siblings, Aja and Krel Tarron, along with their guardian, Varvatos Vex, as they crash land on Earth after their planet, Akiridion-5, has been taken over by General Morando and his army. They must stay on Earth while the king and queen recharge in their stasis chambers, as they were attacked by Morando himself. While on Earth, the children try to find components to repair their ship to return home, while trying to fit in and adapt with the humans. However, desperate to end the House Tarron line once and for all, Morando has hired many of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxies to locate the royal children and take their parents' life cores. Part Two (TBA) ''[[Wizards|'Wizards']]' '(2019) ''DreamWorks Wizards brings together the three disparate worlds of trolls, aliens and wizards who have found themselves drawn to Arcadia. The final chapter of the Tales of Arcadia culminates in an apocalyptic battle for the control of magic that will ultimately determine the fate of these supernatural worlds that have now converged. Episodes [[Trollhunters|'Trollhunters']] Part One (1/2) # "Becoming: Part 1"— As a new day dawns in Arcadia, two trolls are locked in an epic battle with major consequences for the human world – and one human boy in particular. # "Becoming: Part 2"— Still reeling from the discovery of the amulet's power, a stunned Jim meets his new mentors and learns he's been tasked with a sacred responsibility. # "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?"— Jim and Toby tour Heartstone Trollmarket, where Jim begins his training and the presence of the first human Trollhunter stirs up bitter resentment. # "Gnome Your Enemy"— While Jim gets a crash course in troll history, big problems – and a bully – await him in the human world. What better time for his first mission? # "Waka Chaka!"— Jim tries to get closer to Claire on a school field trip to the museum, only to learn that the museum's curator, Ms. Nomura, has an unsettling secret. # "Win, Lose, or Draal"— Jim preps for a high-stakes rematch against Draal, the amulet's seemingly rightful heir. But their animosity gives way to a surprising partnership. # "To Catch A Changeling"— Armed with an ancient troll-hunting tool, Jim and Toby set out to unmask the Changelings living among them. Claire makes Jim a tempting offer. # "Adventures in Trollsitting"— While AAARRRGGHH!!! settles into his new digs, Jim volunteers to babysit so he can find out whether Claire's little brother, Enrique, is a Changeling. # "Bittersweet Sixteen"— Jim's 16th is full of surprises, including the arrival of a terrifying new species of troll that's immune to the effects of sunlight. # "Young Atlas"— Draal gives Jim a troll-made totem to help curb his anxiety about Claire. But Jim's newfound overconfidence leads him to a startling realization. # "Recipe for Disaster"— As Claire grows increasingly suspicious, Jim's mom invites Strickler over for dinner, where the tension is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. # "Claire and Present Danger"— The Killahead Bridge is complete, but the door to the Darklands still won't open. Jim is forced to tell Claire the truth when she becomes a target. # "The Battle of Two Bridges"— Two fateful battles unfold when Bular and Strickler order Jim to unlock the portal and free Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army from the Darklands. Part One (2/2) # "Return of the Trollhunter"— Claire gets her first look at Heartstone Trollmarket, and Jim receives a ghostly summons. Elsewhere, Strickler awakens an ancient assassin. # "Mudslinging"— Jim searches for a way to kill Gunmar so Claire can bring her brother back home. A power-hungry Strickler returns to Arcadia with Angor Rot. # "Roaming Fees May Apply"— The heroes launch a dangerous quest to find the first Triumbric Stone. Angor Rot concocts a charm that links Strickler and Barbara's fates. # "Blinky's Day Out"— A barely recognizable Blinky experiences the highs and lows of being human. Angor Rot marks Jim for a fate that's worse than death. # "The Shattered King"— The heroes' search for the second Triumbric Stone takes them deep into unfamiliar marshlands. Claire asks Jim to be her dance partner. # "Airheads"— Toby and Claire take on a Trollhunter task so Jim can win a Spring King challenge. In the process, they learn to master new weapons. # "Where Is My Mind?"— A horde of pixies descends on Arcadia Oaks High, sending the student body into a tailspin. Angor Rot comes to Jim with a surprising proposal. # "Party Monsters"— The Changeling posing as Claire's little brother throws a house party for the trolls of Arcadia. Jim and Toby look for a way to take Strickler's ring. # "It's About Time"— Every second counts when Jim turns to a time-stopping Kairosect to snatch Strickler's ring, save his mother and find the second Triumbric Stone. # "Wingmen"— A troll queen arrives from afar to take AAARRRGGHH!!! back to his homeland, revealing his devastating secret. Strickler asks Jim for protection. # "Angor Management"— A reluctant Jim joins forces with Strickler to keep Barbara alive. Gnome Chompsky returns from the Darklands with important news about Enrique. # "A Night to Remember"— With Barbara's life hanging in the balance, Jim races to break the spell that bonds her to Strickler. Angor Rot attacks Toby and Claire. # "Something Rotten This Way Comes"— The heroes brace for Angor Rot's inevitable invasion and prepare for the fight of their lives. Jim locates the last Triumbric Stone. Part Two # "Escape from the Darklands"— With Jim still trapped in the Darklands searching for Enrique, his friends rally to bring him back. But the Troll Tribunal has other ideas. # "Skullcrusher"— Claire recruits NotEnrique for a secret mission, while bully Steve stirs up trouble at school. In the Darklands, Jim meets "The Skullcrusher." # "Grand Theft Otto"— A familiar foe comes to Jim's aid in the Darklands. Back in Arcadia, Toby's distracting new headgear picks up an important clue. # "KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!"— As Gunmar readies to destroy Jim in the Darklands, Blinky and the gang strike a deal with the Janus Order in their quest to revive an old friend. # "Homecoming"— Hope springs from an unlikely source when Gunmar learns that Jim's friends are in the Darklands on a mission to bring him home. # "Hiss Hiss, Bang Bang"— Now out of the Darklands and readjusting to life in Arcadia, Jim and the team must face the consequences of their risky actions. # "Hero with a Thousand Faces"— Multiple problems plague a frazzled Jim when his amulet goes on the fritz and Claire invites him to meet her parents at a family barbecue. # "Just Add Water"— When an oozy creature shows up in Arcadia, Jim and the gang set out to find it – while playing parents to two sacks of flour for a school assignment. # "Creepslayerz"— In a revealing flashback episode, Otto and Dictatious vie for Gunmar's ear while an increasingly paranoid Steve finds an unlikely ally. # "The Reckless Club"— Señor Uhl sentences Jim and his friends to detention while Queen Usurna gathers evidence of a conspiracy. Draal comes face to face with Gunmar. # "Unbecoming"— Facing serious accusations from the Tribunal, Jim gets the chance to see what his life would be like if he'd never found the amulet. # "Mistrial and Error"— Jim stands trial for unleashing Gunmar while his friends race to clear his name. If convicted, he'll be sent to "The Deep," a dark realm of no return. # "In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King"— A monumental loss carries a warning from beyond the grave as Gunmar marches for Heartstone Trollmarket. Can the team pull together to save the day? Part Three # "Night Patroll"— With the trolls hiding out in Arcadia, AAARRRGGHH!!! goes undercover to see what Gunmar is up to. A potential rival brings out Jim's jealous side. # "Arcadia's Most Wanted"— Toby gets caught in the crosshairs when a troll goes missing and the city cracks down on crime. An ancient voice refuses to be silenced. # "Bad Coffee"— Something strange is brewing at school, where the teachers are more agitated than usual. Claire's illness shows disturbing side effects. # "So I'm Dating a Sorceress"— Toby and Darci ask Jim and Claire on a double date. Gunmar returns from his travels, now armed with the knowledge to bring forth the Eternal Night. # "The Exorcism of Claire Nunez"— While Gunmar searches for the Staff of Avalon, Jim and Toby head into the Shadow Realm to rescue Claire's spirit and return it to her body. # "Parental Guidance"— When Barbara's art obsession leads to an "aha!" moment, she demands Jim to tell her the truth. Dictatious reveals Gunmar's plans to resurrect Angor Rot. # "The Oath"— With the future of two worlds at stake, the team races to find Merlin's Tomb – and the Staff of Avalon – before Gunmar can get his hands on it. # "For the Glory of Merlin"— A long-dormant ally shows Jim and his friends what really happened at the Battle of Killahead. Gunmar awakens Morgana, and Angor Rot plots his revenge. # "In Good Hands"— Señor Uhl interrupts an important mission with an awkward ultimatum for Jim: help two new students fit in... or face a repeat of sophomore year. # "A House Divided"— Merlin has a plan to go to war, but it's Jim's choice to make. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! search for allies. Gunmar uses Barbara to get what he wants. # "Jimhunters"— A greatly changed Jim renews his Trollhunter training but struggles to accept his new reality. Gunmar and Morgana rally the troops for an attack. # "The Eternal Knight: Part 1"— The Eternal Night covers Arcadia in shadow, leading to a long-awaited showdown between Gunmar and the newly transformed Trollhunter. # "The Eternal Knight: Part 2"— An epic battle comes to a head in the darkness as Jim and his friends push back against Morgana. But without Merlin, how will they stop her? [[3 Below|'3 Below']] Part One # "Terra Incognita Part One"— When their planet's monarchy is overthrown by a coup, royal alien teens Aja and Krel flee to Earth accompanied by their brutish bodyguard. # "Terra Incognita Part Two"— After crash-landing in the town of Arcadia, the royals – now disguised as humans – search for suitable technology to power their ship. # "Mind Over Matter"— Krel builds a mind-reading device in hopes of blending in with humans. Elsewhere, General Morando dispatches bounty hunters to track down the royals. # "Beetle Mania"— Royal super-fan Stuart offers to help eradicate an alien battle infestation before it exposes the siblings' true identities. # "Collision Course"— The royals take a driver's ed class, hoping to find parts for their ship. Instead, they're led on a high-speed chase with the Zeron Brotherhood! # "D'aja Vu"— A giant troll wreaks havoc at the school science fair, threatening to expose both the troll world – and the royals' true identities. # "Flying the Coop"— Aja and Krel are summoned by the school board to produce proper identification. Zadra discovers the identity of the traitor who aided the coup. # "Party Crashers"— An incoming message from Akiridion-5 alarms Vex. Meanwhile, the arrival of bounty hunters ruins the royals' outing in the woods with friends. # "Lightning in a Bottle"— The royal heirs look for Aja's missing serrator in the forest, where they mistake Trollhunter Jim Lake's Amulet of Daylight for her lost weapon. # "The Arcadian Job"— In a daring heist, the royals and Stuart infiltrate a high-security military base in hopes of stealing the final part to power the mothership. # "Truth Be Told"— Aja decides to tell Steve she's actually an alien, but her confession is cut short by a visit from the Zeron Brotherhood. # "Last Night on Earth"— The royals celebrate their last day on school – and on Earth – with friends, but Zadra's arrival with revelations of betrayal shakes them to the core. # "Bad Omen"— Alpha unleashes a barrage of attacks on the siblings, enabling Omen to hijack the ship and take the royal cores. Will this be the end of House Tarron? Part Two TBA [[Wizards|'Wizards']] TBA Characters Primary Characters * James “Jim” Lake Jr. (protagonist of Trollhunters) * Princess Aja Tarron (protagonist of 3 Below) * Tobias “Toby” Domzalski (deuteragonist of Trollhunters) * Prince Krel Tarron (deuteragonist of 3 Below) * Claire Maria Nuñez (tritagonist of Trollhunters) * Commander Varvatos Vex (tritagonist of 3 Below) * Merlin * Blinkous “Blinky” Galadrigal * Aarghumont “AAARRRGGHH!!!” * Lieutenant Zadra * Stuart * Elijah “Eli” Lesile Pepperjack * Steven “Steve” Q. Palchuk Antagonistic Characters * Morgan Le Fay "Morgana" (main antagonist of Trollhunters) * General Val Morando (main antagonist of 3 Below) * Gunmar the Black (secondary antagonist of Trollhunters) * Zeron Alpha (secondary antagonist of 3 Below) * Bular the Vicious * Angor Rot * Otto Scaarbach * Queen Usurna * Gladys Groe * Krax * Porgon the Trickster * Fragwa * Zeron Omega * Zeron Beta * Omen * Halcon/Bertha "Birde" Flanagan * Colonel Kubritz * Foo Foo the Destroyer Secondary Characters * Vendel * Draal the Deadly * Gnome Chompsky * NotEnrique * Waltolemew Stricklander “Walter Strickler” * Zelda Nomura * Kanjigar the Courageous * Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal * Bagdwella * Rot and Gut * Glug * Mothership * Luug * Dadblank RK-Y "Ricky Blank" * Momblank LU-C "Lucy" * Queen Coranda Tarron * King Fialkov Tarron * Buster * Izita * Loth Saborian * Neb * Mary Wang * Darci Scott * Shannon Longhannon * Douxie * Seamus Johnson * Logan * Barbara Lake * Nancy Domzalski * Ophelia Nuñez * Javier Nuñez * Enrique Nuñez * Detective Scott * Coach Lawrence * Lenora Janeth * Karl Uhl * Dr. Muelas * Phil * Jerry * Mr. Johnson * Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence * Mrs. Pepperjack Species * Humans * Trolls ** Gumm-Gumms ** Stalklings ** Volcanic Trolls ** Quagawumps ** Kruberas ** Changelings ** River Trolls * Gnomes * Goblins ** Blood Goblins * Gruesomes * Nyarlagroths * Pixies * Akiridions * Skeltegs * Blank Robots * Durians Locations Earth * Arcadia Oaks, California (main setting) ** Arcadia Oaks High ** Arcadia Oaks Canals ** Museum of Arcadia ** The Planetarium ** Stuart Electronics ** Arcadia Square ** Heartstone Trollmarket (located underneath the canals) *** The Hero's Forge *** The Deep *** Heartstone Hall *** Blinky's Library *** RotGut's *** Troll Pub *** Gyre Station *** Killahead Bridge Chamber *** Morgana's Crystal Prison ** The Janus Order ** The Forest ** House Tarron Mothership ** The Lake Residence ** The Domzalski Residence ** The Nuñez Estate ** The Palchuk Residence ** The Pepperjack Residence * New Jersey * Mexico * Area 49-B * Ojos del Salado * Temple of Aysa-Thoon * Bulgaria * Merlin's Tomb * The Forest of Killahead Realms * The Darklands ** Nursery ** Gunmar's Chamber ** Dungeon * Void Between Worlds ** The Shadow Realm Outer Space * Akiridion-5 ** The Palace ** Blank Robot Factory ** The Rebel Base ** Sector 7 ** Satellite 9 ** Andronis Quadrant * Oxiom Galaxy ** Intergalactic Way Station Videos Trollhunters - Trilogy Teaser Eli Netflix Gallery Category:Media